A radio frequency (RF) antenna array typically includes multiple RF antenna elements coupled to transmit and/or receive (transceive) directive RF signals. Usually the spatial relationship of the antenna elements contributes to the directivity of the antenna. The RF antenna array enables a transmitter and/or receiver (transceiver) to focus transmission and/or reception in a specific direction. This increases the signal-to-noise ratio and lowers interference to and from other RF signals.
Frequently, RF antenna arrays are arranged to rotate or oscillate. As an advantage, moving antennas have better directional characteristics, wider bandwidth signal utilization, and an omni-directional search within a specified time period.
However, there is a problem in connecting the antenna elements to the transceiver. Simple cable connections are always not possible, because the array and the transceiver are rotating with respect to each other. Thus, a simple mechanical connection is not possible. Other solutions that use “brushing” contacts are unreliable, and suffer from wear, tear and noise in the signals.
It is desired to connect a movable antenna array to a transceiver without using mechanical connections.